naughty lemon!
by adventurewolf
Summary: lemongrab thinks princess bubblegum needs to be punished so he does it himself


naughty lemon

"NO lemongrab im not giving you anymore lemon people you need to be a royle leader!" said princess bubblegum with an angry voice

"NO ONE TALKS TO LEMONGRAB LIKE THAT AHHHH YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" said lemongrab then suddenly punched her in the face knocking her out.

5 hours later

"LEMONGRAB let me goooo!" bubblegum said with furiocity

"hmmmm no you need to be taught a lesson" PB was tied to fence facing forward standing up lemongrab came from behind and untied her then shoved her in a old rusty cage then locked it behind her"LEMONGRAB GET BACK HERE!" he left the room then came back in with a hose pipe and hosed her down and made her all wet "get undressed you horrible bitch" PB slowly undressed weeping as she did .

totally nacked she scrunched up in a ball, but then she thought if lemongrab thinks she likes it he will let her go.

as he came back in she stood up showing everything "ohaaaaaa"

"come on lemongrab i thought you wanted this" lemongrab gave PB a drink she suddenly felt dizzy and she fell to the floor.

when she woke up in stocks with her rear in the air lemongrab came in with a a long flat bat and walked behind PB

"so princess bubblegum you want this do youuuuuu!"

"yes of cause i do or id be putting up a fight wouldent i" she said with a ruff voice

he swung the bat and hit the midddle of her ass she screamed "finn help me!"

"hey finn did you hear that?" said jake

"here what i dont have big dog hearing like you"

"it sounded like PB was shouting you for help" with a concerned voice

"lets go dude, mushroom people we'll be back later" finn said

"how come your screaming for help if you want thissss!" lemongrab said

"im just trying to make it more exiting" she said why a little smile

"okayyyy then en" said lemongrab with his crazy voice. he pulled his arm back again and flew it at PBs bum and it left a big red mark she screamed as a tear ran down her face she quickly wiped it off when lemonbrab striked her again and several times after. she was limp and looked dead on the wooden plant her ass was bright red and blood was dripping from it. "so princess so do you still want it" she dident answer from the agony she was in she fainted.

"can you smell her jake" finn said with a worried voice

"no dude all i can smell is blood, wait is that lemongrabs castle"

"oh yee go there"

when PB finally woke up her hands were tied behind her back and ropes were between her tits and all over her body just letting one leg fall down

"ohhh awwww im getting rope burn" when suddenly lemongrab walked back in she pretended to be asleep

"princess i heard you talkingg open your eyessss!" then PB opend her eyes

"lemongrab please let me go" lemongrab just smiled than got a long pole with round ends PB started kicking and squerming he grabbed her leg tight then rubbed her fanny lips making her abit wet " see its not so bad is it"

"yes it is" PB said with anger

"you little slut why are you getting wet thennnn!" lemongrab suddenly shoved the long pole up her hole she screamed and jurcked about

"jake can you hear that?" finn said

"ye dude lets go find out" said jake

then lemongrab lowerd her to the floor but not all the way then pulled her but in the air. he suddenly pulled his pants down and showed PB his long yellow dick she gasped then he moved back to her rear end and shoved hid long dick inside her she moaned then lemongrabs brother came in,

"brother what are you doing hmmmm"

"ohh brother hmmm hmmm"

"why dident you tell me she was here, i want to join in" PB shut her eyes in sadness he grabbed her hair and pulled his pants down and shoved his dick in her mouth they both went at her hard while fondling her nipples

"were do you think she is jake" finn saying this while walking thorough the lemon castle

"i dont know but this place is creeping me out, wait do you here that it sounds like PB's chocking on something"

"follow the sound jake" finna dn jake put the ears to the door

"the lemon bro's and PB's in there"

"HEY guysssssss, what the!" PB was hanging there coverd in sweat and white liquids and breathing heavly the two lemon grab brother standing there with ther mouths wide open "what the fuck you guys get ready to dieee!" jake pulled the two lemongrabs away from PB and finn helped her he ran over and untied her and gave PB his top " thank you finn you saved me once again" trying to stand up she fell over and finn caught her ffinn got his sword out and chopped there heads off then jake picked her up carry us back to candy kingdom jake we need to help her.


End file.
